The Heart's Will
by renoluvr911
Summary: A girl's dream comes true as she wakes up in Edge, and starts seeing her crush, Reno everywhere she goes! Will she find a way to the Turk's heart? Rated T for some possible swearing that might come up in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: sadly, I don't own ANY final fantasy characters, locations, or anything of that sort, this is my first story, so, suggestions to where it will go is welcomed! Enjoy!

-Renoluver911

"The Heart's Will"

Ch.1: how it started

Have you ever wanted something so bad that you would do anything to have it?

Yeah, that's me. I have wished for just one thing that will never happen, for so long. Only Reno. Just that one word sends chills down my spine and a sudden leap of my heart. I have him everywhere. On the computer, in my sketch book, on the t.v., even on my school planner. Wherever I go, I wish that someday, he'd become real. Sure, there are people at cosplay conventions that dress up like him and _think_ they look that good, but honestly, no one can look as hot as Reno can. I know I probably sound like a total freak just rambling on about Reno, but I have to, just to get my story through.

It all happened on a Saturday night. I came home from the usual horseback riding lesson, took a shower and turned on the computer, only to have another heartache. Yup, it was my Reno desktop background that did it this time. I was on the computer for a really long time and it wasn't long before I took one last glance at my computer and fell into a peaceful slumber.

I suddenly woke up to an annoying alarm clock in a completely different surrounding. "Ugh, only 3:30 am!" I was in a wooden framed bed with a faded blue coverlet. Yeah, this was definitely not my computer desk. It want even my own home! Of course I spent about five minutes freaking out before I at least decided to look out my window and see if I knew where exactly I was. Just my luck, I didn't. I looked around the plain room I was in, and wondered if this was supposed to be my room. I saw a simple white and grey uniform that was laid out and figured I was probably supposed to wear it. I tried it on, and it fit perfectly, so I guess it was mine, and this was my home. After I took this all in I heard a woman's voice calling me downstairs. "Julia-chan! Get down here before the customers swarm in!"

As I slowly made my way down the narrow staircase, I was pondering on what the woman meant by the customers swarming in, normally I would be going to school, not work. And why did that woman call me "Julia-Chan?" Did we know each other well? I made it downstairs only to see a small room with a barely noticeable wooden door that led to some other room I guessed. I was thinking so much that I didn't even notice the woman to my right that had a uniform like mine on, but instead of "Julia", her nametag read Suguri . I finally noticed that she was handing me a white apron.

"Come on honey, get moving! We have a really busy day ahead of us, you know how the usual Friday rush is around here. Yukiya is ill today so you'll be working the cash register today."

I gave the woman who I assumed was my mother a blank stare, I'd never done cashiering in my life! "You remember how, right? Or did you forget?" she replied to my blank expression. "Um, I can't remember." I answered sheepishly. "Okay, no problem, I'll just refresh your memory now before we open, you'll get it again in no time." She headed through that strange wooden door and I followed her.

There were huge coffee makers and a glass counter with various baked goods in them, ranging from bagels to large cookies. I assumed that this was where I worked, a family-owned coffee shop. It wasn't so bad; I always liked to cook every now and then, so I assumed work would be pretty easy, as long as I didn't completely screw up on the cash register.

After a brief explanation on what was what on the cash register, I was able to grasp it quite easily, maybe I had strangely done it often in this odd life and world. I stood near the cash register at the counter, waiting for the doors to open in only forty-five minutes. "Oh Tero-kun! Good, you're here. We need all the help we can get today, Yukiya is ill." Suguri said gratefully. She was in the back of the shop, preparing dough's and starting to bake them in the massive ovens. Tero smiled at me at the register and went to cleaning and making tea and coffee. Tero was quite attractive, not as good as Reno, but I have to say, he did stand out, he had sleek shiny black hair and brilliant grey eyes that seemed to look right through you. It's weird to think that I've been working with him for a while without really being there. I have had those little crushes that go on while you're in school, but Tero was different, he was actually kind of _hot. _

Anyway, pretty soon the doors were opened, and not soon after that a crowd of people were swarming in. The cashier job was pretty easy, a few screw ups, and grumpy people, but I was happy because I mostly had to check out one or two items at a time. Everyone looked pretty average people in the crowd (yes, I was checking guys out). I was getting pretty bored until that fateful moment (well, okay, maybe not that big, but big to me) when _he_ walked in. Dang. His bright red hair really stood out in the crowd. He looked extremely tired and bored as he ordered a large coffee to go. I was really lucky I had set my alarm for 3:30 so I could do my hair in a cute fashion. It wasn't done perfectly, but at least it was more interesting to look at rather than my usual ponytail. Although I thought I looked okay, I probably looked really weird, seeing as I stared at him for a couple seconds before it registered that he was talking to me. I cashed him out and handed him his coffee. I watched him leave in complete stupor. I watched him and his untamed hair leave for a few more seconds until a customer standing infront of me cleared his throat. Little did I know that this was just the beginning!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Like I have said before, I definitely do not own any Final Fantasy characters, locations, etc. okay, the beginning is extremely corny in my opinion, yet necessary (sorry!!!) Oh, and suggestions to where you think this relationship or who Julia should choose is welcome!!! Feel free to give me your honest (but kindly worded) opinion!

The Heart's Will

Ch.2: Which one do I choose?

After that eventful workday, I returned to my room at around eight p.m. and decided I'd do some snooping to get to know more of my new life. I really wanted to know more about my family, and how they came across Tero. I decided it would be better to not ask Suguri too many obvious questions or she'd get suspicious of too much to drink or amnesia. I looked around what seemed to be the family room and found a large stack of pictures in a small wooden chest. I took them up to my room to begin the investigation. I started from what seemed to be the oldest pictures, which contained my parents and myself as a baby. I haven't ever seen my dad, and he wasn't spoken of, so I figured my parents were just divorced. I also noticed many pictures of myself and Tero growing up together. In one picture, we were sitting on a front step of a house that is near by, I guess that was his house. I was actually happy that we grew up together, we probably know each other well.

I also came across a fairly recent picture that disturbed me a little. It was only about a year old. It was a picture of my mom and I near a gravestone. My father's gravestone. I told myself that it wasn't a question that could be avoided so I decided that I would ask her about his death. "Mom, are you busy?" I quietly asked. "no why, do you need to talk?" she asked. "um, yeah. I know this is probably a bad time, but I'm still confused about why dad died." My mother's eyes brimmed with tears but in a strong voice she said, "I knew you'd ask me about this one day, and I'm sorry that I haven't been completely truthful to you, but I think you're ready now. As you may have known, your father was a Turk grunt. He was a warrior in the battle against the soldier Zack. He was one of the warriors to get killed by him." All of a sudden, I sensed my eyes starting to tear up. It was quite surprising to me because I didn't even know the man, but I suppose it's just sad of the idea of someone who is supposively your father dying. I apologized to Suguri, and excused myself to my room.

The next morning, Yukiya was back to work, but she confessed to my mother that she didn't enjoy being a cashier and would prefer to have my usual job of a waitress and dishwasher instead. I figured she only wanted my job to hit on guys that came by. I didn't mind the swap, besides it gave me more opportunities to see and possibly talk to Reno more, if he was a usual customer.

I chuckled to myself softly at the idea of talking to guys. I'm extremely shy, especially near guys, but no matter, I'd get over it soon enough. I told myself that I would attempt at making small talk with him this morning. It sounded easy enough, until he'd walk in and then I'd probably chicken out.

Just as I hoped, it seems that Reno actually was a regular customer. He was back again, but today he looked extremely tired. "Good morning!" I greeted him happily. He looked at me in amazement and I could just tell that he was wondering how I could sound so happy this early in the morning. He only replied with one word (might I add that it was rather sarcastic) "Yeah." He then placed his order- the strongest espresso available with no sugar or crème. I thought that it was a very wise choice, as I noticed the huge dark circles around his eyes that almost reached his red tattoos on his cheekbones. I hoped that Rufus Shinra didn't send him on any missions today. He was probably thinking the same thing by the look on his face that seemed to shout "I hate my job, and I hate mornings even more."

After that conversation, I must have had a really strange look on my face, because Tero was looking at me weird. I guess I felt a little guilty, but honestly, how many times do you get to talk to Reno? During the late afternoon, Suguri let us all turn in and close up the shop for today because no one had come in for a very long time. I decided to then take the opportunity to explore and see the rest of Shinra. I changed out of my uniform, did my hair, and grabbed my purse. I told Suguri where I was going. She told me to stay clear of the slums, be back before dark, and to bring Tero with me.

Tero seemed happy to get out of the house and do something. I couldn't help but notice the look he had in his eyes when he looked at me. It was a very different look than what he had at work. His eyes softened and had a kind sparkle. It only changed when he would do anything to make me laugh. He'd look extremely lively and malicious. We had a great time, we went to a small café and chatted about work, people, the usual things that good friends talk about. We then took a walk around town and stayed up way past dark. I knew we should have gotten home sooner, but we were having such a good time that we forgot about the rule that Suguri made.

As we walked home, we passed a popular bar that was always busy. I couldn't help but notice the vibrant hair of Reno, sitting at a table all alone. So that was it, Reno was so tired lately because he was drinking all night. I wondered what had made him so down lately. I felt really bad for the Turk, I knew he was one to slack at work, and I was sure that constantly being tired didn't do anything good to help him. I was suddenly roused from my thoughts when Tero and I came to our neighborhood. He walked me up to my door, thanked me for a good time and when I least expected it, he quickly kissed me on the cheek, looked at me, blushed, said goodnight, and walked away. I gently touched my cheek with my hand and stood there, quite stunned on my porch. I walked in to find my mother relieved. I had forgotten her rule about no staying up past dark. It was 10:30 at night. After I assured her that I was with Tero the whole time and we didn't get into any trouble, I headed up to my room. There, I found that it was official, my heart was in a lot of trouble, not my physical welfare.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I do not own any final fantasy thing. In this chapter, I have some new thing going on: here and there we will be hearing from Reno's point of view, so tell me what you think!

The Heart's Will

Ch. 3, the girl

The next morning I woke up late to sunshine in my eyes, thankfully not that annoying alarm clock. I was happy I didn't have to work today. I was still really confused about last night with Tero. I decided that no matter how much I liked him, I shouldn't risk our strong friendship if he and I ever did go out and break up. It was a hard decision, but I had to do it. I got up, got dressed, and put on the usual makeup and hair style, and headed downstairs. Suguri was already down there, sipping tea and reading the newspaper. She looked up when she heard the bottom step creak as I descended it.

"Oh Julia-chan! Good, you're up and ready, do you mind going to the store to pick up a few things for me?" She asked. I told her I didn't mind, and she handed me a fairly short list and some money. I grabbed my purse and headed out the door towards the direction of the nearest grocery store.

I looked down at the list. It had the norm on it, milk, bread, tea, sugar, and a side note stating that we were almost out of shampoo and conditioner, which I rejoiced at. I was to busy thinking of what products I needed to realize that I was already infront of the store. I walked in and quickly got everything I needed before wasting my time in the hair care isle. I finally decided on a really good smelling shampoo and conditioner and figured that I might as well splurge on some anti-frizz and anti-poof products while I was there. I walked past a bunch of isles to get to the check out lines. I was there before I realized that I had unconsciously passed Reno near the T.V dinner section.

There she was again. I'm not sure why, but I am seeing her every where lately, like she was purposely following me, but I could tell she wasn't by the way she looked empty of emotion. Probably just a coincidence. It doesn't really matter though. She's just a girl who I think is cute, just like any other girl I've been interested in, but somehow she was different. So ordinary and plain that she stood out, if that was even possible.

I probably shouldn't be checking out girls already, I mean, it's only been a few days since I was rejected by Elena. She turned me down for Tseng, I know right? Tseng wasn't anything special in my opinion, I knew that I definitely was atleast better looking. I haven't been taking this emotional blow well at all, it was the first time a girl hasn't fallen to my natural charm and good looks, so I coped with it by drinking -a lot- lately.

So I bet now that you're wondering how I've been seeing this girl every where. It's a funny story actually. I woke up late and I was rushing around trying to get ready for work. Lucky for me it was that morning when my coffee maker decided to break, so I swore at it for a while and headed out the door, hoping there was a coffee shop somewhere nearby. The nearest place was the one she works at it. I thought she was cute, so I go there now every morning.

I headed home to drop the groceries off for Suguri before I decided that I had to call Yukiya so I could get some things off my chest. I asked her to meet me down town near a popular fountain in an hour. She agreed, and we caught up with each other then.

Damn. There she was again, but with a friend this time. I hated the way she made me feel, so unlike myself, like I had eaten something foreign. I was just on a nearby bench, minding my own business and typing a report for Rufus that was due tomorrow morning. God, sometimes I just hated the guy, and worst of all how he knew how to ruin a week end. I got bored so i looked up from my work to watch as they sat on the edge of the fountain and began talking. I couldn't help but listen in.

"Yukiya, I'm really scared." She began.

"Why?"

"I think Tero is starting to like me more than a friend, and I don't want him to."

"Oh! He was talking to me about that yesterday."

"Really? And what did you say?"

"Um, well he asked me my opinion of going out with you."

"Oh no, what did you say?"

"What you told me a while ago. That you never wanted to go out with him because it

would ruin your friendship."

"Oh, good. But did he sound hurt?"

"A little, but he'll get over it real soon."

"You think?"

"Mhm."

"Good, I don't need any more stress...Hey, what are you doing tonight any ways, you wanna head out to Seventh Heaven? I think I need to go out for a drink or something."

"Oh! I'd really like to Julia, but Ryo is taking me out to dinner tonight. Maybe you should stay in tonight, it's not good drinking alone."

"Nah, I need to loosen up a little, I'll be fine."

This was good, I found out three important things-what the mysterious girl's name was, that she was single, and the bar I would be headed to tonight


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I don't own Final Fantasy, but if I did…oooh! I shudder to think of all the wonders I could do…..Enjoy! Just note that I did change the bar that Julia-chan goes to. Oh! And a billion thanks to my friend who busted me out of this writers block that caused me a lot of, um, problems and procrastination…hehe…

The Heart's Will

Ch. 4 Beer, opinions and thoughts

I got ready for my night out. I used all of the new products I just bought to make my hair soft and sleek. It took a long time, but after a while and many looks in the mirror, I was satisfied. I picked up my purse and made my way downstairs. "Suguri! I'm going out!" I called into the kitchen. "Okay, just be back at a decent hour and be safe." I heard her call back. I headed out the door and started walking to Seventh Heaven. It was only a few blocks away, so I didn't bother taking my car out of the garage and hitting the mailbox due to my poor driving skills.

I got in and glanced around. It was a small and cramped bar, but atleast it was tidy. I made my way to Tifa who I guess was the bartender tonight, got a bottle of beer and sat down in a nearby stool. I made small talk with her, just chatting about the crappy weather and work. When she was busy with the other customers, I sat there downing half the bottle and wondering why I was even here drinking, granted that I don't even like the taste of alchohol. It didn't matter though, I was happy that after a while I started to calm down a little bit, or at least until _he_ walked in.

Reno gave the bar one quick glance before he headed my way. "Hey Tifa, just the usual." He said to her. She nodded and handed him a bottle of beer. He turned away and sat at a table at the other end of the room. I turned back to my own beer and drank more. Good thing he didn't notice me, I really didn't feel like getting nervous tonight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

What time was it anyways? Tifa gave me another drink. She had a disapproving look on her face. What was this? My sixth or seventh? I lost track a while ago. I figured it was my seventh; I had to go to the bathroom. Yeah, seventh sounds about right... I think. I could tell by the way my eyes were acting and how I felt slightly out of balance.

Making my way over I accidentally bumped into a really cute guy, too bad I didn't get a good look at him.

"Yo! Oh… uh… hey there," he said in a, I guess what he thought was seductive voice. It didn't really sound like it to me, but whatever. The whistling caught my attention as I snuck a peek back to see him leisurely strolling to an empty stool. Ugh! Five stools away from mine!

I finished my business and thouroughly washed my hands. Ugh, I hated public bathrooms, especially ones at bars. They were just so akward and disgusting. And I absolutely couldn't stand most of the people who used them, getting sick and just being so damn gross.

I headed out and saw him sitting there, chatting up all of the women sitting around him. I snickered at the sight of them. All of the girls were practically drooling, probably waiting to pounce if he asked anything of them. So pathetic, but then again, if I had another beer, I'd probably be sitting there too, but luckily, no matter how drunk I was, I still had some sanity, or did I? I suddenly wondered if they were the smart ones, the girls who always got the guy, the girls who always took a chance. Was that what I have been doing wrong all my life?

I shoved the thought out of my head as I pulled out my stool and returned to my half-gone beer at the counter. Of course there was nothing wrong, I just had some standards and self-respect. Running after guys that I knew I would never get wasn't how I did things. But I couldn't push away the the consistent hope that the ladies-man sitting with them wouldn't fall for their slimy tricks. Maybe he would acknowledge me. I looked at him again, he was still animatedly chatting with the girls. Then again, maybe he wouldn't.

I sat there for a few more seconds. Dare I glance in his dirction again? I did. He waved at me, what I mean is, he was standing up and waving at me like some guy at a ball game. There was no mistaking his vibrant hair. Why the hell was Reno waving at _me?_

I hesitated before returning his wave, not really waving at him, but in his direction, and I definatly didn't wave like he did. The girls around him looked pissed. I knew they were bound to be drunk, therefore something probably would happen. God, for someone who is so smart, Reno sure didn't have a lot of common sense.

I watched him as he turned back to the other women and began talking again. Next thing I knew, he stood up and walked over to where I was sitting. My mind and heart started racing. Oh god, why did I have to drink all that beer and get drunk? Why? My head started screaming as I started to feel slightly squeamish. Disgusted at myself and scared that if I took another swig from the bottle I'd start dancing on top of a table, I pushed the beer a few inches away from myself.

"Hey you look farmiliar. Have you graced me with your presence before?" I looked up to see Reno's stunning blue eyes looking into mine, a charming smile swept across his face as my eyes shyly met his. Yep, that was it, he must be completely drunk. Good thing I had a fairly quick mind because I answered swiftly "I'm not sure, maybe you've seen me in your dreams." His smile grew. "You work at Chitai right?" I nodded. Wow, he really remembered that? Oh god, I hope I wasn't remembered because I gawked at him when he first walked in the shop. "It's Reno by the way." "Julia" I offered.

I don't really know how, but all of a sudden we were just there, chatting like old friends. Reno was just so easy to talk to, even if he was a guy. I was truly amazed with how open and out going I was, until I remembered that I was drunk. At around one I looked back up around the almost empty bar. Thank god those rabid girls gave up and left. Reno looked at his watch. "Oh wow, is that really the time?" He said in a shocked voice. "well I should get going, I still have to get up early tomorrow. Well it was nice talking with you, I hope we'll meet up again soon." He said, absent-mindedly patting the pocket that I knew had my phone number inside and smiling. I nodded and watched him leave in amazement. God, he was way to good looking for his own good.

"Hey Tifa" I called. "Can you call me a cab?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke up the next morning. Oh god, did I feel like crap. I really am regretting those seven bottles of beer now. I hate hangovers. Last night when I got home I got a lecture from Suguri, scolding me for being out so late and being drunk. I really wasn't paying attention though, I felt too sick. This morning I felt even worse. I was atleast grateful that Suguri insisted that today I had the day off, good thing to, I would be too worried that I'd puke on a customer, or worse, infront of Reno.

Ah! I had almost forgot about that! I thought me talking to Reno had just been a silly dream. Oh no! I hope I didn't say anything stupid! Oh man, was I hating myself right now.

I slept most of the remainder of the day. I was trying really hard for the hangover to pass as quickly as possible. I woke up again, this time it was eight at night. I felt better too. I made my way downstairs to find Suguri sitting on the couch, watching the news. I glanced at the t.v., not really registering what was on it. "Oh hey Julia-chan, you feeling any better?" she asked. I nodded. "Tero was looking for you today, said he wanted to talk to you about something." I grimaced. I had completely forgotten about that. Suguri saw me. "What? Is something wrong?" I shook my head. "it's just a stomach ahe." I replied. Suguri got up to make me tea. I quickly told her that I could do it and she sat back down again, but she still insisted on continuing our conversation. "When I told him that you weren't feeling well he was really concerned. He even offered to pick you up some medicine but I told him that wouldn't be necessary." I sighed a sigh of releif. "he's such a nice boy." Suguri said. I snorted but quickly turned it into a cough. I rolled my eyes in the darkened kitchen, still pretending to be occupied with my tea as she continued her rant. "I just don't get many guys today, being tattooed or peirced. It's not normal, it's just foolish." My eyes widened. I automatically thought of Reno as she continued her complaining about the modern guys. I guess we just have a completely opposite opinion of the ideal man.

I quietly crept out of the kitchen and told Suguri I'd be turning in for the night. She nodded and I made my way upstairs to take a shower and climb into bed. Even though I was laying there, I really couldn't sleep one bit. I was too busy thinking aboout Reno, Tero and work tomorrow. Oh god, will that be hell or what, I have to deal with Tero. Why am I being such a wimp about that? I really didn't even have to ask myself; I already knew it was because I liked Tero deep down, but not anyehere near as much as I liked Reno, and it would make me feel so bad when I turned him down. I reached over and turned of the lamp. Oh well, I guess I will just let tomorrow come.


End file.
